Cooperative learning includes activities involving small groups of two or more students in which each individual is accountable for his own contributions, and further contributes to the success of the group, such that the group may sink or swim together. Students must use interpersonal and problem solving skills when engaging in these activities. The benefits of cooperative learning are maximized when the groups are strategically composed, and when the activities are selected to best complement the group by challenging them in areas that they are in the process of mastering. Thus, the activities can reinforce and enhance new skills without boring or frustrating the student.